dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
What's Your Dream
|image = 516 Mackenzie Disco Dude 4.png |band = Joseph Charles and Stephen McIntosh |dance = Disco Dude |album = Vocal Cutz |released =2001 |genre = R&B Disco |label = Extreme Music |runtime = 3:03 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Joseph Charles and Stephen McIntosh. It was used for Mackenzie's unseen solo "Disco Dude" in Video Killed the ALDC Star. Lyrics What's your dream Tell your dream boy Tell your dream boy What's your dream Tell your dream boy What's your dream Tell your dream boy What's your dream Tell your dream boy What's your dream Tell me what's your dream Show me all the visions that you feel What's your dream Tell me what's your dream Anything that you want can be real How many times have you said If I live my life again I would change tomorrow Never more will there be pain Instead of chasing rainbows All those diamonds in the sky When all that's really happening Is time is passing by I'm always asking (I'm always asking) I'm always asking Tell you dreams (Tell your dreams) Never know what you...(What's your dream) Tell me what's your dream Show me all the visions that you feel What's your dream Tell me what's your dream Anything that you want can be real What's your dream Tell your dream boy What's your dream Tell your dream boy What's your dream Tell your dream boy What's your dream Tell your dream boy What's your dream Tell your dream boy What's your dream Tell your dream boy What's your dream Tell your dream boy What's your dream Tell your dream boy If i could I'd like to make the whole world live as one All the little children all them having fun And we would hear the laughter of the joy of everyone That is my dream (That is my dream) Yes it's my dream I'm always asking (I'm always) I'm always asking Tell your dreams (Tell your dreams) What's your dream Baby what's your dream Show me all the visions that you feel (Visions that you feel) What's your dream Baby what's what's your dream Anything that you want can be real What's your dream Tell your dream boy Tell your dream boy What's your dream What's your dream Tell your dream boy What's your dream Tell your dream boy What's your dream I'm always asking What's your dream What's your dream What's your dream What is your dream What's your dream Trivia *The song can be found here to listen to. *A short clip of dance was briefly shown in Maddie and Mackenzie Say Goodbye. Video Gallery Mackenzie's solo (audience footage) Clip of solo Gallery Mackenzie_crazy_hair_solo_7Feb2015_via_saviklasen.jpg 516_Mackenzie_Disco_Dude_2_crop.jpg 516 Mackenzie Disco Dude 1.png 516 Mackenzie Disco Dude 2.png 516 Mackenzie Disco Dude 3.png Category:Season 5 Solo Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Mackenzie Solo Songs Category:Disco Category:Songs by Joseph Charles Category:Songs by Stephen McIntosh Category:Songs used in Video Killed the ALDC Star Category:Not Aired Category:R&B Category:Jazz